1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a trim clip suitable for holding curtain side air bag trim for covering and accommodating a curtain side air bag.
2. Background Technology
A trim clip suitable for holding curtain side air bag trim for covering and accommodating a curtain side air bag is described in PCT (WO) 2002-519551, gazette (Patent Literature 1). That trim clip is configured by a first male part that is snap-fastened inside an opening in a body panel, a second male part extending linearly from the first male part to the opposite side, a female part that is snap-fastened to the trim, into a hollow portion whereof the second male part is snap-fastened, and a flexible strap-shaped tether connecting the first male part and the female part. A curtain side air bag deploys very rapidly at the time of a vehicle collision, for example, to protect the head and other body parts of an occupant. The trim clip cited in Patent Literature 1 is such that, when the curtain side air bag deploys very rapidly and the trim separates away from a body panel with a strong force due to the force of that deployment, the second male part snap-fastened to the female part connected to the trim will separate from the female part, and the trim will separate away from the body panel to which the female part and the first male part have been secured, but, due to the tether extending from the female part connected to that trim, the flying out of the trim will be limited to a certain range, and the trim will be prevented from striking the head or other body part of the occupant.
Patent Literature 1: PCT (WO) 2002-519591, gazette (International Publication No. WO 99/67542)
Patent Literature 2: TOKKAI [Unexamined Patent Application Publication] No. 2001-026248, gazette
Patent Literature 3: TOKKAI 2001-265134, gazette